DebonairCorsair
Be the Cannon Fantroll You are now Nactan Whelan, and you are seven sweeps old. You are a minor member of the SEADWELLER ROYALTY. You prefer, however, to go SLUMMING as a MYSTERIOUS GAMBLIGNANT, preying on both SEADWELLERS and LANDDWELLERS alike in your quests for TREASURE and BOOTY. You have a particular affinty for gemstones. Your hobbies include the AFOREMENTIONED SLUMMING, ENGINEERING, LITERATURE, and very secretly, GEOLOGY. Geology, after all, is a concern for the lowblooded landdwellers. What do the sealords care about planetary geophysics? Nothing, that's what. You use the SWORDKIND strife spesibus, and your sword is neither legendary or magical (as magic is not a thing that is real), and as such has no name. It is however forged from meteoric iron. Your lusus is a giant squid, and he is your KRAKENFATHER. You have a modest collection of GRIMDARK TALES, as is befitting a troll of your royal standing. Your collection of STEAMPUNK STORIES, however, is much larger. You have a great fondness for these tales of a YESTERSWEEP FUTURE. You have accumulated a good amount of treasure during your activites as a gamblignant, but as you dislike OSTENTATIOUS DISPLAYS OF WEALTH, you limit yourself to at most three rings at any given time. There is nothing pretentious about you, after all. You also like to attend BALLS, where your LEAD WEIGHTED TOP HAT makes you quite the dashing figure. Truely, there is none as fashionable as you, no matter what the others might say, because they are just jealous wrigglers. Your hat and your goggles are the most steampunk things you own, other than some half-finished steampowered contraptions. You sometimes entertain the idea of putting GEARS on your hat, but THAT IS STUPID. When you are out preying on ships and costal communities, you tend to hide your blood color because you think it makes you a dashing, mysterious gamblignant, although it's perfectly clear that you are a seadweller. Despite this attempt at being mysterious, everyone seems to know what you've been doing in your spare time. As a member of the royalty, you do not care about lowblooded trolls. As a gamblignant, you employ a few from time to time, mostly for their PSYCHIC ABLITITES. You do not care about the Sufferer, because that is a silly tale for wrigglers. You are also not above gutting any mouthy lowbloods yourself, but you dislike getting blood all over you, because you are not some crazy subjuggulator. You have a scar that runs across your right eye, and you think it makes you look HARDCORE. Your on again, off again Kismesis says that it makes you look like you almost lost your eye in a fight and that you are stupid, and that you are a tool. You lost part of your left facial fin during a fight. You have an on again, off again Kismesis, and you are the Austipice between two other magentabloods, who act like wrigglers all of the time and you really want to smack them upside the head on a regular basis. You have been paleflirting with a blueblood for the past sweep, but she is being coy and hard to get. You have no matesprite. You can't shrug off the feeling that you are somehow doomed. Your Trollian handle is debonairCorsair and you like 7o replace 7he le77er 't' wi7h 7he number 7. Category:Trollslum [[Category:Male Category:Purple Blood]]